Live show with surprises
by 2Loverz
Summary: What can I say : Adam got angry, changed the setlist for his concert and had some very special suprises for the audience but mostly for Tommy. Rated M for very good reasons. Adommy


Live show with surprises

First, I got the idea of writing this fic after a talk I had with GlitterBadger on Twitter, so a Thank You goes definitely to her, for giving me idea. :)

What can I say : Adam got angry, changed the setlist for his concert and had some very special suprises for the audience but mostly for Tommy.

I do not own any of the persons I´m writing about..but I still wish I did...haha. ;)

Whoesever saw Adam and Tommy together knew that sooner or later the simply have to end

up in bed together.

All the grabbing, hair pulling, teassing, hot looks and kissing - it was so obvious.

But for some reason, that probably only the two of them know, they´re still haven´t ended up there

and the tour was about to end.

But one night Adam was extremely nervous and strained, he felt kind of different almost angry about

something. He was cursing a lot that day, also when they had soundcheck.

Nobdoy seemed to make it right, he was arguing with nearly everyone.

He even changed the setlist, maybe this was it; maybe he was just tired of all the routine? Every night playing the songs

in the same order.

When he told them he wants to change the song order his crew just clapped their hands above their heads.

"You´re kidding Adam?" was the response he´s gotten from all of them.

So, that´s it he started cursing "what the fuck? I´m the fucking singer here, I´m the boss and I decide what to do and

when I want this goddamn setlist to change then you´ll get your asses up and change that fucking setlist".

All eyes were staring at him but all he said was "made I myself clear?".

Neither of the crew said one more word and just as they were told by "the big boss man", that´s what someone called

Adam after his "speech of anger".

Adam left the stage heading for his dressingroom and locked it behind. He didn´t know what was going on, what was wrong with him.

He felt sorry for the guys, normally that´s so not his way to talk to people, but something inside him just kind of forced him.

When, like 1 hour later someone was knocking at his door he got up and opend it, it was Monte telling him that they´re done with changing the set.

He looked at him slighly embaressed, cause of his earlier behavior just saying "thanks, for telling me. I´ll be there in a few".

Monte then walked off teh room and closed the door behind.

Adam went to the bathroom his fresh his face up a bit and went to the stage, as well.

When he got there the first thing he did, was taking the mic and saying "uhmm...guys...guys...can you please stop for a minute?",

every pair of eyes were on him now when he continued "thanks. First I want to appologize for my behaviour earlier, I didn´t mean

to grumble at you, it just came of out of like so, a big sorry. And secondly thanks everyone, for the quick changing of the set. I really appriciate that a lot".

They then did the soundcheck again, now everyone was happy it did went well and they hardly could wait for the show to begin.

4 hours later : it´s Showtime :

Adam went to the stage, standging up the stairs - that what everyone in the audience thought but he came on stage from the top of the vanue.

Yeah, that´s a little special he had planed some weeks ago and finally tonight he could make it real.

The fans were screaming at their loudest and looking at each other a bit confused at the same when Adam began with

"Sure Fire Winners" instead of "Voodoo".

But did that really matter, as long as he sings sure as hell NO.

And althoug it was jst the first song of the night Adam was teasing the hell out of Tommy, but Tommy didn´t mind at all.

On the very contrary, he used every opportunity to pay it back at Adam.

The singer grabbed a fist full of Tommy´s hair, looked at him, right into his chocolate eyes, as if he´s searching for some sign,

but Tommy just locked eyes with him and begged for this - WITH his eyes.

And Adam obliged, he yanked Tommy´s hair hard a few times, almost along with the drum beat, then he just let go of him,

walking to the other side of the stage.

Tommy followed Adam with his eyes, now he got lured like some animal and wanted more. More of Adam, ALL of Adam.

The whole show was like some cat and mouse game, Adam teased him and Tommy didn´t wait to long to return -

just the same way as Adam.

What the fans saw this very night was not just a simple Adam Lambert concert, it was a fucking "Adommy at it´s best while Adam is singing

concert".

And it happend not just once or twice when Adam messed up the lyrics, he was laughing about it, what else could he do.

Considering that HE was the one starting all this, so there was no one he could blame for except himself.

But he was too far gone, too lost in the show, in singing - in playing with Tommy as that he could spent one minute thinking of that or other

possible consequences.

The next song was "Down The Rabbit Hole".

For the first part of the song Adam was pretty much only focusing on the lyrics and the fans, but when it came to part where he´s usually

making his way over to Tommy.

He got a wide grin on his facem both have actually knowing what was about to come.

Adam standing behind Tommy singing "It starts in your bass and it ends in the christall balls", while grinding his hips harshly

against Tommy´s back. Even not stoping it when the vers was over, Tommy had no other chance that letting go of his bass and wrap

one arm around Adam´s neck to keep himself from tripping over.

Adam smiled, whispering in Tommy´s ear "don´t worry, Glitterbaby, gonna keep you up all night".

When he went away from Tommy the blond almost wined at the lost of contact, and to tease him even more Adam was winking at him

"see you in a while, Honey".

At this part it kind appeared like there were just the two of them - no audience no band no nothing.

But when Adam heared the screams of the audience he was back on track again, ending the song with a bis smirk telling the audience

"I hope you didn´t mind me getting into it a bit too much", his words were followed by the loudest screams, he´s heared so far this evening.

The next two songs were two slow ones "Whataya Want From Me ", "Soaked" and "Sleepwalker" - meaning a bit time to breath for all and recover.

Especially for Adam and Tommy.

Adam went backstage after the "Sleepwalker" ended followed by Tommy, they both headed for the dressing room. Barely inside the room

Tommy fisted both hands in Adam´s shirt, pressing him against the wall. He licked along his jaw, to the side of his neck biting hard down and leaving

a mark of his teeth.

Nibbeling on the singer´s earlob he whispered sedductively "you little fucker, do you think teasing me is a good idea? Think I´d let you go your

way? Think I´m your little stagetoy, hu? If you only knew the half of what you´ve gotten yourself into tonight, Babyboy".

Tommy´had to choke back a laugh about quoting one of Adam´s songs.

Adam now slid his tongue over Tommy´s cheek biting his lowerlip and moaning. "I´m very sure about what I got myself into. The question is are YOU sure, my

Glitterbaby?" he said sliding his hands towards his ass and slapping it hard.

The hard slap made Tommy arching his back and ripped a loud moan from his throat. That´s when Adam put one hand behind Tommy´s neck

and crashed their mouths together. Adam didn´t waste any time to press his tongue in Tommy´s hot mouth, and Tommy didn´t waste any second

to let Adam´s wet tongue in.

The kiss was all lazy, sloppy and wet - no hint of romantic or anything - just a kiss full of sex and desire and lust and again sex.

The singer´s tongue explored every inch of the bassist´s mouth and licked into it like his life depends on.

They kissed so hard both of their lips draw blood, but neither of the men cared, they just kissed and kissed and kissed, letting their tongues play with

each another wildly.

Adam grabbed Tommy´s hair and pulled is head aside to have better access to his mouth, to ddepen the kiss even more.

Both, Tommy´s and Adam´s member gotten hard, so they were rubbing them against one other, knowing that if they keep doing this they could

easily come in their pants.

But considering that they still had a show to continue they thought better and parted all of a sudden, looking at eachother

Tommy let himself fall back onto the couch and Adam slid slowly down at the wall to the ground - both heavily breathing and

with a wide grin on the face.

Until someoone knocked at the home calling them to come out, for doing the rest of the show.

So they both got up, still all grining and breathing, and were about to go when Tommy hold a grip on Adam´s arm pulling him back

for a last kiss, before they went for the stage again.

The next song was "Strut" , as much as Adam did change the show so far, this song his kept like it was, excape of he was hitting Tommy´s

butt once with the cane - what Tommy obviously didn´t mind at all. Cause he offered his butt to be hitten twice with the cane and since Adam

love Tommy he did so.

The audience were at the top of scale when it comes to how loud an audience could scream. And for sure more then the half of them wouldn´t be

able to speak the next day. But who the hell cares about the chances of being unable to speak the next day, caused by too much screaming,

when you see Adam Fucking Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff putting on the hottest and sexiest show in history of mankind?

N.o.b.o.d..y.!

The show continued with "Music Again" and it´s lyrics would give Adam many chances to keep the level of the stage action more then just high.

He sat down at the stairs talking to the audience "as you may have noticed we changed tonight´s show a bit and so we also play this song

a bit different. I hope you enjoy it".

Then song started slow with Adam singing "I want you body mind soul etc and one you´ll see" he got off of the stairs walking over to Tommy singing

right at him "you should give it to me".

He laid his arm around Tommy´s neck and his head on his shoulder and continued "and I don´t want anyone instead of ya, oh babe I´m goin´ crazy",

squeezing his neck lightly smiling at him.

Then he went the middle of the stage and when the line "look into my eyes baby eyes" ended there was a short pause till the song continued the usual

rocking way, with guitars and bass and drums.

He got a wide grin on his face at seeing the reaction of the audience.

Now that song litarelly rocks again he runs over the stage, over to his "victim" - Tommy Joe.

Grabbing his throught, bending him down at bit, looking deep in his eyes singing "put your little tongue in mine and look into my eyes baby eyes".

But Tommy just looked at him grabbing the mic speaking into it "was that a request or a command, Lambert?", "whatever you want it to be, Ratliff",

Tommy then let go of the bass and the mic, grabbed Adam´s neck and slammed their lips together. And since Adam´s still holding the mic

near his mouth even the last person in the audience could hear their fierce kiss, that lasts somewhat like an eternity.

After they finished "Music Again" kissing, about which certainly no fan did complain about, they went off stage for a lttle break.

Both of the mean just sat down for the break not going in the dressing room, very sure about that if they´d do they would be naked when someone comes

in to tell them it´s time to go back on stage to end the show.

They didn´t talk only looking at each other, but there ARE time when words would like ruin the moment and this was one of those moments.

Their looks were telling a story, a story that everyone just saw up on stage.

Five minutes later the intensive eyefucking got interrupted by command that´s it´s time for the finale of the show.

So they got up heading for the stage, one last time for this night.

Adam was standing on the top of the stairs Tommy was standing at the end of the stairs, then the light turned red and everyone knew it´s time for

some "Fever".

The song started like always, Tommy went fot his postion and Adam walked down the stairs, stoping right next to his bassist.

He looked at him singing

"there he goes my baby walkes so slow sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah, i know we both know now it is time for you to be mine..tonight..."

then he kissed Tommy, a long soft and passionate kiss. Tommy immediatly kissed Adam back, taking his bass away and pulling

him closer to his body.

Both of their dicks got harder, if that even was possible, when thy tried to creat some friction.

They started moaning loudly when their tongues battled for dominance, with - oh surprise surprise - Tommy as the winner. Which made Adam, as the

claimed topper that he is, kind of angry - or rather it lead him to the idea of pay- back, as soon as the next possibilety comes along.

And that possibilety is definitely not far away.

But he let have Tommmy his fun exploring even the last corner of his mouth, biting his tongue and his lip - which again draw blood from the heated kiss.

So, now that it´s time for the chorus Adam decided also to sing and walked away from Tommy, obviously having problems with walking.

And not only because the kiss made his knee go weak.

While he continued singing as he felt something cold running down his chin, he put his finger on his chin and saw that it´s his blood.

He smiled at Tommy licking it off his finger, already planing the pay-back in his head, which, he deciced, would be happening during last song

of the night...

But before they got to play the last song "If I Had You" was next, one of his favourite songs to perform and also the audience loved it.

First of all he introduce the members of his band : Cam, Isaac and Monte. Not introducing Tommy, cause it´s teasing time again -

like as if it woldn´t have been the whole night.

Then he talked to the audience about what this song means to him and that the most important thing in live is love.

But as the song began he laughed and run over to Tommy saying "guys, look who we have hear, the pretty kitty Tommy Joe. Do you like him?" the audience

screamed "do you wanna hear him working his..bass?" again the audience screamed and them Tommy started his almost two minutes long XXL-bass solo.

He may have started his solo standing but ended it on his knees, with Adam standing right in front of him and his hand on the back of his.

Tommy looked up at Adam and yelled "do it!", Adam now was a bit confused but then knew what he mean and shoved Tommy´s head right into his crotch.

When Adam did let go of Tommy, he apllauded while Tommy got up.

The bassist walked back at his spot when Adam started singing and leaving Tommy with his thoughts alone, for the rest of THIS song.

When the song ended he talked again to the audience "this was a great night so far and sad at it is but the next song will be the last song for tonight.

You have been a great audience. Thank you all, each single one of you for coming".

He gave a sign to his band and they started with the intro for the last song of the night "For Your Entertainment".

The intro was a bit longer than usual so Adam had time to think about how to do the pay-back.

Sure, what he had in mind was a really rough, to pu it the very least, way to pay back a blood drawing lip and a lost tongue fight.

But Adam kinda knew no matter how hard the pay pack maybe, Tommy would be able to handle it - hopefully. Or was he about to go too far...?

When it was time for him to begin with the song Adam stood at the left side of the stage singing "so hot out the box can we pick up the pace turn it up

heat it up I need to be entertained" then he made his way over to Tommy "push the limit are you with it, baby don´t be afraid", now he got an almost

angry but yet fiery look in his eyes, which made Tommy shudder, not knowing what would happen but expecting anything to happen during THIS song in THIS

night - and he should be so damn right.

Adam continued "Imma hurt you real good baby" slapping Tommy butt hard. "let´s go it´s my show baby do what I say don´t tripp off the

"glitz that I´m gonna display" then he tangled his fingers in Tommy´s hair and slowaly pushing him down while singing "I told you Imma hold you down

until you´re amazed. Give it to ya ´till you´re screaming my name" yanking Tommy´s hair brutaly till Tommy indeed screamd

"Adaaaaaaam" at the top oh his lunges.

Part one of Adam plan "pay-back2 succeeded.

Once Tommy was on his knees he took away his bass standing there looking down at him and both of them were smirking.

But what Adam did then no-fucking-body would´ve expected EVER. I was working his belt open, and asking the speaking, well, rather moaning into the mic

"since Tommy´s all down, willing, on his knees right in front of me - what do you think is it time to be a bit nice to me?", and all Adam got as an answer

were more then 1000 people screaming. Smiling he looked down at Tommy, who meanwhile was working at Adam´s belt to open his pants, telling him

"you heared what the audience said, Glitterbaby, they want you to be a nice to me. So, be a nice Kitty and suck my cock - all nice and slow".

No second later Tommy put his mouth onto Adam´s throbbing cock. Sucking on it furiously, pulling it out of his mouth with a loud "popp", just to lick the head

and teasing it. Running his tongue over the slit to teas even more. The he opend his mouth to welcome the singer´s again in the wet heat of his mouth.

Adam´s dick was heavy on his tongue, he could feel the pre-cum tripping on his tongue and it tasted so fucking good, Tommy got even wilder.

A bit to fast for Adam obviously "easy, Honey, easy, don´t bite it off I still need it and it would be bad for you too, there´s still more that has to be payed back" he

said blinking at Tommy.

That was a comment. Did Adam tell Tommy what he had to expect? Did Tommy understand what Adam meant by that?

Two men, two questions but not as importaent as the curent action, yet. Back to Tommy sucking Adam...

Although it was Tommy first time sucking dick he loved it, especially since it´s Adam´s dick.

He loved it how his dick keps his mouth open, how he reminds him that it´s right there IN his fucking mouth.

He slowed down a bit to let his tongue work it´s magic on Adam´s cock, which cause loud moans from Adam and wouldn´t Tommy be gagged by Adam

nice huge dick would sure would moan to.

He felt that Adam was about to come when Adam fisted Tommy´s hair and helt him in position and then Tommy had no chance but to swallow

when Adam shoot his cum deep down Tommy´s throat. But is was just to much, the cum dripped down the side from Tommy´s mouth. He slid his out

and licked it off, smirking at Adam making some "hmmmmm"-tone.

Adam went down kissing Tommy harshly whispering in his ear "thanks, this was amazing and since I´m fair I´ll tell you what will happen next and I´ll give

you a chance to stop right here right now", "ok" Tommy nodded "tell me what else do you have in store for me". Adam took the mic away and continued

whispering to Tommy "The original plan was just to bent you over and fuck you. But that´s something I can´t do, not without warning you. This may sound sick

and funny but I love you, I always have. I just can´t take it anymore, I want you, I need you. I´m aware of that this neither the right time nor

the right place or moment to discuss that but I want to be together with you, no matter what you say about what I still wanna do with you right now - to fuck

you senseless. So, it´s your choice. You can get up pic your bass and we continue the song the normal way or you can take the bass away take mic instead and

let me work you". Tommy thought about what Adam just said.

He wants to fuck him on stage, in front of teh audience, in front of the dancer, in front...wait he just said he loves him. Likie really loves him and he wants to be

with him, with Tommy Joe Ratliff, his bassplayer. Apart from the he was about to get fucked on stage this was what he wanted since day one, to be with Adam,

to be his boyfriend, to be together with him, to be his partner.

So there was no hesitation about telling Adam that he loves him too but what about the other thing?

"First, you on´t kow how happy you make me, Babyboy, I love you too and I want to be together with you. Since the first time my eyes met your beauty,

I was blown away I still am. Secondly I´m gonna put my fucking bass away and then I expect you to give it to me until I´m screaming your name",

then he kissed Adam passionately and got up.

He took his bass and put it in the stand.

Adam, a bit confused, got up too ziped his pants up and spoke into the mic "let´s start this song all over again".

And again the song began with the intro, Adam walked over to Tommy and started to kiss him.

This kiss was full of love and passion, not really fitting in the content of what was about to happen but they just confessed their love to eachother, you can´t

expect them to bite their tongues off right after.

But it didn´t take them too long to turn this kiss into a wild battle of tongues and lips, slamming against each other. And this time there was not winner

to be found there could be only one winning this fight : Adam.

Adam handed Tommy the mic, since he wasn´t able cause his hands were about to open Tommy´s belt (oh yes, he did wear a betl - so many surprises this night).

Mixing singing with fucking, could either turn out great or turn out a complete disaster, but Adam tried though.

He began to sing again the first verse "For Your Entertainment", now had opended Tommy´s belt folled by the button and the zipper of his tight skinny pants.

Once he´s gotten everything open, he droped to his knees and freed Tommy´s aching and throbbing cock. Looking at it licking his lips.

Adam let the song be the song and licked over the head looking up at Tommy and licked the slit, seeing Tommy throw his head back moaning something

like "you´re so good Adam".

"not yet baby, you can scream my name when it´s time to scream" Adam said working his mouth onto Tommy´s cock inch by inch, until he could feel

it hit the back of his throat.

Adam felt like in heaven, having Tommy´s whole length in his mouth sucking on it, while he kneaded Tommy´s balls, causing another another moean

to errupt from the blonds throat.

Tommy grabbed Adam´s hair to have something to hold on when Adam as he fucked into his mouth - hard and fast.

His dick hit the back of Adam´s throat again and again and again, tears were pouring down from his eyes. When Tommy noticed it he picked up the pace and

the level of how hard he fucked his mouth even more.

More tears were running down Adam´s face, but Adam was happy.

Ok this might not fit with the words "top" or "topper", what Adam himself claimed to be, but he still loved it since it was from Tommy and he´s fucking in love

with this man, so he could definitely consider himself bottom for Tommy.

The brutal thrusts of Tommy did turn on both men, but Adam slowd donw, though. He released Tommy´s dick out of his mouth and ran his tongue from the top

to the base and back repeatedly. Causing louder moans from Tommy everytime he did so. When Adam felt Tommy was about to come he let go off his dick

completely and stood up. He draged Tommy to the stairs, gave him a bottle, then he took the mic and commanded "So, Babe, take your pants off and prep

yourself". Tommy immediatly did as he was told.

While Tommy took off his pants Adam continued singing like nothing´s just happend "´Sall right you´ll be fine baby I´m in control" but then unable to continue

by seeing Tommy shove two fingers up his own ass- Adam just stared and Tommy just smirked, neither of them said anything just kept doing what they did :

staring and smirking.

Adam then put his hand donw to his crotch, running his up and donwn his hard-on, watching Tommy. Who now add another, a third finger. Pushing it in and

pulling in out, harder and faster.

Adam walked to Tommy, gave him the the mic while opening the botton and the zipper of his sweaty pants and took them off.

He then sat donw on the stairs while singing "Close your eyes not your mind let me into your soul I´m gonna work it till your totally blown". reaching his hand

for Tommy. He draged Tommy closer made him straddle his hips and started to move, to rub their leaking members agains each other.

Singing and panting was hard, but Adam could do both very well together. "no escaping when I start once I´m in I own your heart, there´s no way to ring

the Aaaaaaa.." Adam moaned loudly into the mic when he felt tommy´s hand on his dick, stroking it. "yeah, moan for me, Babyboy. Make me scream. Now!"

Tommy said making Adam eyes open wide. This was it, that´s what Adam needed, he lifted Tommy up positioned his cock right at the entrance of Tommy´s

lovehole as he sang, almost teasing "cause it´s about to get rough for you" pushing Tommy hardly down his cock when he yelled into the mic "now scream my

name" and so Tommy did. "A-" he screamed and Adam didn´t need to put the mic up at Tommy´s mouth, Tommy could

heared all over the fucking world. Ok, ok, not really but he was close.

Once Adam was inside Tommy he was pounting into him hard and fast, not giving his love one moment to adjust to Adam´s huge dick in his tight ass.

"so..tight...Sso...aaah...fucking...tight" he moaned, digging his nails into Tommy´s hips, leaving visable marks for sure.

Tommy moved up and down Adam´s dick, screaming every time when he felt Adam hit this very spot deep inside him again and again. Tommy wished this

feeling would never fade. The feeling of having Adam inside and having him hitting his sweet spot.

"Hard-er Jesus, fuck me...harder Adam...that´s ...nrrgggg...just what I need...your...fucking..di-", Adam´s mouth made Tommy to shut up.

Adam licked into Tommy´s mouth and his dick fucked into him as hard as he could.

Oh hell, Tommy will be sore for ages after this fuck, but that didn´t matter right now. The feeling of Adam´s dick deep inside of him would be

better than the pain in his butt could hurt and there will be lots of pain.

After Adam slammed into Tommy countless times he grabbed Tommy´s cock and began to move his hand up and down, making Tommy´s moan even more.

Giving Tommy´s cock a little twist at the ned of each stroke knowing that he would like it and he did, he screamed Adam´s name again.

Adam could feel, just as Tommy, that both of them were about to come when Adam stroked Tommy faster and slipped out of Tommy until only the head of his

cock remained inside, waiting some seconds before he slammed back in hitting Tommy spot hard when both of them came, together.

Tommy screamed Adam´s name and burried his head in the singers neck when he felt the orgasmn taking controle over his body, making him shudder

and Adam his nails onto Tommy´s back scratching him hardly when he could his white liquid shooting up in Tommy´s ass, filling him wigh his cum.

Tommy collapsed on top of Adam and they layed there for some seconds until they got some strength to get up and put their clothes back on, leaving the

stage wordless.

It was only five minutes later when they returned to the stage, where Adam took the mic "I think there is one song that´s still missing, what do you think?",

"so, this is "Aftermath" and it is for all those who feeling different" he couldn´t help but grin at Tommy and at the audience.

Then he ended this very special evening with "Aftermath"...


End file.
